


With Spirits

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Repsaj Kooh sobs after his wife dies. New tears stream down his face the minute her spirit haunts him.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*Ailicec* Repsaj thought as he focused on his empty bed. Many tears streamed down his face. *You were sick before your life ended during the previous evening. I was with you.* Repsaj sobbed. *I won’t be with you another time.* 

There were footsteps in the chamber.

Repsaj looked back. He gasped after Ailicec’s ghost materialized. 

Ailicec smiled before she embraced the man she loved. She kissed him.

Tears of happiness ran down Repsaj’s face. 

Ailicec released Repsaj. ‘’I can remove this uncomfortable disguise now.’’ 

Repsaj’s eye widened after Ailicec removed her face and revealed skeletal features. He was never released. 

 

The End


End file.
